


heaven begin

by keleela (miikkaa_xx)



Series: Kinktober 2k17 [12]
Category: EXO (Band), JYJ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 03:10:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12356238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miikkaa_xx/pseuds/keleela
Summary: Chen is a starving vampire childe, until his master lets him drink.





	heaven begin

**Author's Note:**

> **warnings:** vampire au with blood  & blood-drinking, sexual violence, dubious consent
> 
>  **notes:** kinktober, prompt #13: bloodplay, from [this list](https://airboatnecromancer.tumblr.com/post/165984598873/).

-

Jongdae is starved out before placed in one of the side buildings separate from the main house. The walls are made of wood, and the sliding door has been blocked by a heavy wooden beam from the outside; a normal vampire should have been able to slam through to the outside without a problem.

Except Jongdae hasn’t had a drop of blood in weeks, weakened utterly so all he has is human-level strength, and even that is drained by constantly moving around the room to duck away from the sunlight that slips through the narrow barred windows each day.

There’s no use in counting days here - so Jongdae doesn’t, finds himself curled up against the wall, watching the front door with bleary eyes, waiting, waiting, for someone to come and let him out and let him _drink_.

Finally, finally, his master _arrives_. The sky is a slow-darkening navy blue when Jongdae hears the scrape of the wooden beam being moved aside. A beat later and the sliding door is opening. Jongdae watches his master stand there, dressed in a beautiful silk robe. His master leaves his sandals just before the threshold and steps inside, carefully slides the door closed behind him.

‘Have you been good?’ He asks, always asks.

Jongdae glares back, obstinately silent. Finally, the scent of blood reaches him, hits his nose, metallic and strangely sweet and so, _so_ heady. His gums ache; his fangs are already out.

Laughing, his master slips the sleeves of his robe off over his shoulders, letting it hang at his waist, opening up his arms up as if to welcome an embrace.

Close enough - Jongdae lunges.

He’s got his claws dragging long red lines across his master’s torso, fangs trying to find the  carotid artery in his master’s neck. Master hasn’t stopped laughing - Jongdae just wants him to shut up, gurgle on his own lifeblood until he goes silent - but he can’t pay attention when his mouth is finally, _finally_ full of blood.

All the stiffness in his body seems to melt away when the blood hits his system, seeps warm and revitalizing through his veins, chasing away the coldness that had settled between his bones while he starved.

Before he knows it, his master is grabbing him by his throat and throwing him against the far wall. Jongdae doesn’t even know what’s happening until his skull slams against the wood, feeling the entire building shake with the force of it.

Before he can even shake off his surprise, his master is on top of him, ripping Jongdae’s cheap, rough robes off him. Jongdae makes a startled noise when his master spreads his thighs, drags Jongdae onto his lap.

He bites into his master’s shoulder as he screams, feeling his master force himself inside of Jongdae. He doesn’t feel hurt quite the same way anymore - instead of the blinding whiteness of pain, all he knows is that he’s bleeding - the drops of blood he had managed to swallow already leaving his body, already weakening him again.

Desperately, Jongdae claws at his master’s chest as he sucks at his shoulder, taking long swallows of blood that’s so fucking _warm_ and _good_ even while he gets fucked. His master groans into Jongdae’s hair, shoving his cock deeper into Jongdae’s ass. ‘You would drain me dry, you little bitch.’

Mindless, Jongdae unlatches his fangs from his master’s shoulder, goes for his throat again - trying so hard to find that damned artery that would make _all_ the blood spill hot and wet into his mouth.

His master doesn’t let him - wrenches his head back with a grip in his hair, pounds into his ass using blood to slick his way. ‘I think that’s enough.’

No, no, no - this wasn’t _nearly_ good enough - Jongdae can’t think beyond instinct. All he knows is that he’s being deprived after being starved; he can’t bare to feel that pseudo-rigor mortis settle back in his body again. Blood - he needs blood -

‘I said _enough_ ,’ snaps his master, squeezing Jongdae’s throat, pinning his skull against the wall behind him. Jongdae’s fangs are still out, so long that the tips cut along his bottom lip, make him lose more blood, more blood, more blood - ‘Such a fucking greedy childe you are.’

His master lets go of his neck, presents his wrist to Jongdae. Jongdae downright _whines_ in gratefulness as he sinks his teeth in, ripping the skin so he can lap frantically at the blood that will make him feel alive, strong, in control again.

All the while, he gets fucked - hard and noisy, every swallow of blood interrupted with a startled moan when he feels his master’s cock slam into his prostate, only getting him half-hard because he doesn’t have enough blood in his body to get fully erect yet.

This isn’t how it always goes, but it’s awfully close - where his master will wait until Jongdae can’t even _think_ with how thirsty he is, arrives to see his childe after he’s freshly fed and full of blood, reeking with it, so that Jongdae will fight him for it to get a taste.

Some days, his master will fight him off for longer - make Jongdae drive himself to exhaustion to get blood, blood, blood. Some days, he will humiliate Jongdae by cutting open his wrist, filling a cup, placing it on the floor and watching Jongdae to crawl forward to drink. Some days, his master is especially generous, or simply wants to get off fast - drives his cock inside of Jongdae and lets Jongdae claw at him and lap up at the blood while he’s whining over his master’s dick.

In his saner moments, Jongdae tried to think about the appeal of this extended torture. It’s the fight and surrender - the way he’ll laugh when Jongdae tries to rip his skin to ribbons to get to the blood underneath, the way he’ll moan when Jongdae goes helplessly pliant when he finally gets the first swallows of blood, his entire body sagging in relief and opening up for his master to fuck him.

And fuck him, he does. Right up against the wall while kneeling on the floor, letting Jongdae cradle his wrist to his mouth while he takes his master’s cock like a good childe should. A good childe who should be oh-so-grateful that his master hasn’t killed him yet for being so fucking greedy and frantic and impatient - ‘good thing you know how to take cock,’ he tells Jongdae between his groans.

Jongdae squirms, pants, feeling his mouth smeared red but wanting _more_ \- tries to chase the open wound of his master’s wrist even after his master pulls it away. ‘No - need it - _master_ \- ’

The cock inside of him twitches. ‘Beg for it, bitch,’ says his master, grin wide and manic, as both his hands settle on Jongdae’s hips. ‘Beg your master.’

If Jongdae had _any_ modicum of control over his need to drink, he likes to believe he would’ve refused. Right now, it’s impossible. Right now, he just needs to do what he must. ‘ _Please_ \- please, need it, master, master, master - ’

And his master is groaning, clearly getting off on it - on Jongdae panting for his attention, all the while with his claws stuck in his master’s bare chest, trying to get him closer. ‘Master - _master_ \- ’

‘That’s right, you need me don’t you, my pretty little childe?’ His master croons, his cock still driving into Jongdae’s ass, still making Jongdae feel good with every slam into his prostate. Jongdae’s cock isn’t flagging, but it still can’t get hard enough - fuck, he just needs a little more blood -

‘Then you’ll obey your master and come just like this,’ he says. Jongdae makes a frantic noise - no no no he can’t he can’t he can’t - but it’s too late. His master is fucking him hard enough for Jongdae’s teeth to click together, trying to keep himself upright against the wall as his frame rattles with each slam of his master’s cock inside of him.

Pleasure builds up in his gut against his will, even if his cock is only half-hard, not even wet at the tip. He can’t get away. He wants to get away. He just wants to _drink_ , fuck, _please_ , _master_ , but his master isn’t listening. His master wants him to _obey_ if he’s going to get what he wants.

Jongdae sobs - feeling helpless, pinned and weak and wanting, behest to the sensations coursing through his body. His master laughs, cruel, cold - and fucks him so fucking good that Jongdae doesn’t have a choice.

He can only let his orgasm begin to wash over him, all the while his cock is still only half-hard, still unable to fill up full with blood cause he doesn’t have _enough_ \- and Jongdae wails as he comes dry, shaking between his master and the wall of this prison.

His master groans, riding out Jongdae’s orgasm with a dozen more thrusts before he comes too - pumps him full and sticky with blood-as-come. Jongdae’s head knocks back, lets him stare blankly at the ceiling while his master uses his tight ass to milk his cock, fill him up.

‘There - that’s the blood you wanted, hm?’ His master asks, laughter at the corners of his cruel grin.

Jongdae lowers his gaze from the ceiling towards his master, feeling weak and fucked-out and hating himself for giving in. ‘Master.’

‘Yes?’ His master is playing coy as he dresses back up in his robe. The robe is made of silk and coloured green and red and lilac - colours that Jongdae hasn’t seen ever since he’s been locked inside here. ‘Don’t be mad, you know you’re my favourite childe yet.’

 _Yet_. Jongdae wonders how many came previous to him. How many will come after him if his master finally gets bored and kills him. Still - he won’t play anymore. Silent, Jongdae waits.

Sometimes, his master will backhand him for his attitude. Sometimes he’ll threaten to rip every limb off Jongdae’s body and leave him to burn to ash in the sunlight. Sometimes - rarely - he’ll go soft, like today, because Jongdae was _good_ , and he _obeyed_ , and present his other wrist to Jongdae’s mouth.

Jongdae’s fangs haven’t retracted yet. They sink in easily, lets him drink deep of his master’s blood, tries to savour it because he won’t be able to have much. After all, his master didn’t want him to come into his strength and be able to break out of here.

Still, his master’s other hand comes around, holding the back of Jongdae’s head steady as he presses his wrist onto Jongdae’s mouth, and - for this singular moment - Jongdae revels.

-

**Author's Note:**

> one day I'll write the au this is in; anyway, hope you enjoyed~


End file.
